Disenchanted with the Dove
by FierySable
Summary: even though the title might say "dove" It's not Re-sama. Eep! *ducks as Relena fans hurl fruit* I TOLD U ALREADY!! THAT HURTS!! Anywayz, this is Doro-chan's POV, sorta like Soldiers of Earth style, to those of u who read it. Anywayz, enjoy!


__

Disclaimer: not mine.

This is Dorothy's POV after the war/journal entry thingamajjigy. Hope u like it! 

People often underestimate me. And why not? They believe I am too young, that I am too small, petite even, with perhaps a height of 5 feet 3 to my name. And let us not forget I am female, shall we? These facts added together paint an altogether unsatisfactory picture of my character. In other words, they believe me to be weak. More fools they are…

"Miss Catalonia!" Dorothy smirked to herself, not stopping her brisk pace to accommodate for the less fit man as she walked rapidly towards the Meeting Hall. She heard, rather than saw, him hurry towards her with clumsy haste as he yelled again, "Miss Catalonia! I must speak with you for a second!"

He had caught up and she glanced towards him as they neared the end of the hall. "For a second, Ambassador? I believe your time is up."

"Don't be glib, Miss Catalonia. What I have to say is vital to the continued good relations between the colonies and Earth and you _will_ listen."

"Is that so, Ambassador Dekman?" Her eyes slitted as a slow, dangerous smile traced her lips. _Oh really?_

It is quite amusing really, how these fools believe they can use me for their own gain. They are immured in the immunity that comes with their "exalted" positions. They believe they hold the key to peace, the trump card that will determine the outcome of these peace talks. How idiotic. How foolish…even the tightest shields are not airtight, the strongest cages can be broken. They think they are so wise, so experienced…don't they know I have played ALL their games before? Played and won…

Dekman brushed back his hair with a handkerchief with cool arrogance and Dorothy gritted her teeth with the annoyance that didn't betray her face, which was schooled into features of cool amusement. He finally looked towards her as he said pompously, "I hear you are a trusted advisor to Miss Dorlain."

__

Ah…The feral gleam in her eyes were hidden by a facade of lazy pleasure. "Of course, Foreign Minister Dorlain and I have some very different views on the road to peace, Ambassador. However, you must realize that the Foreign Minister _does _listen to all-"

"_Listen?_ Miss Catalonia, do not speak to me of frivolities! I know of her games, her ploys, her-"

"Enough!" Dorothy stood tall, eyes glaring with cool disdain at the man, "Ambassador Dekman, although few can argue that her ideals are implausible at best, it is well known that she _has_ brought peace and leadership to the colonies and Earth. For now. Thus, you are out of order." She smiled coldly, "_Don't _make me repeat myself."

"Are you threatening me, Catalonia? You have no power, you have no official position! You _will_ tell her that her demands are ridiculous. The L3 colony will _not_ comply unless further…assurances…are made."

__

Ah…so bold. So utterly transparent these men. Don't they understand that the political sphere is much like a battle: a game of hidden meanings, intrigue, deception? What fools have the colonies spawned? The complaints they make are for their personal benefit, the "assurances" they need are monetary in value. One can see straight to their intentions like a hunter can see bear tracks through the forest. But the hunter never sees the tiger. Not until it is too late…

"Of course, Ambassador Dekman…" Dorothy bowed slightly, the sardonic lift of the lips still there. "I will relay your message, however, you may not have such an easy time convincing the other Council members."

"What are implying, Miss Catalonia?"

Dorothy shrugged. "The Preventors of course-"

"The Preventors are useless. A waste of government funding," Dekman sniffed scornfully. "That could have been properly given to other administrations and distributed to the colonies."

"Hmmm…." Dorothy smiled with feigned absent mindedness as she stared at a shadowed figure. "Miss Noin…or Preventor Fire, as the case may be…how are you?"

"Ma'am." Noin snapped a salute, her black and brown Preventor's uniform starkly contrasting the regular long gowns and formalwear of the other guests. The Ambassador merely glared. "The Preventor force has been stationed throughout the Dorlain Mansion in key places against possible attacks."

"B-but this goes against your ideal of total pacifism! You wouldn't-"

"Ambassador, the Preventors are an organization independent of the new Earth's Sphere Alliance. The Alliance has been kind enough to donate a sum of money to us, however," Noin smiled slightly at the sputtering representative, "Colonel Une has accepted full responsibility for our wellbeing as a company."

"Oh dear. Do I take it to mean that if, in event a colony or nation in the Alliance works against peace, the Preventors will take…ah…certain measures? Isn't that a bit extreme?" There was an expression of shocked concern in Dorothy's face although her eyes gleamed with shared amusement as Noin shook her head.

"Miss Dorothy, the Preventors will take every measure to put out _all_ fires, at all costs."

__

Checkmate. So easily handled, these matters of state, and no one the wiser except the loser, of course. I have been extremely lucky that all I have had to deal with are fools who try to cross swords with me. They have all come away with a healthy fear of politics…and a few extra scars some of them…It earns me enemies, so people have said. And why not? It suits me. They focus on the visible scapegoat and do not see the true wielder of strength: Relena Dorlain, Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth's Sphere and the colonies.

Still smiling over her victory, Dorothy smoothed her face into one of cool amusement before entering the Council Room, raising her brow at the emptiness that met her. "Am I late?"

Relena jerked her head up from her paperwork, startled before smiling in welcome. "No Dorothy. I just dismissed session a bit early due to excessive paperwork." She gestured at the hopelessly tall stacks of loose leaf and notebooks before leaning back in her seat with a sigh. "Besides, I wanted to end before the Ambassador Dekman of the L3 colony-"

"_He_ has been taken care of."

"What? Dorothy, you didn't-"

"Now Miss Relena, due to your position, you are not able to deal with…annoyances…like this. Now, I however, am notorious in my _sadistic_ love of war. It is really quite simple for them to believe that I will condone the destruction of a small colony for the greater good." She smiled and Relena sighed, massaging her temples. 

"Dorothy…"

"Let us just say that the soldier does what the general cannot, shall we?"

There was a slight pause, then Relena sighed. "Dorothy, whatever you believe, total pacifism _is_ possible without threats."

__

They wonder why I respect Relena, the naïve young pacifist that is totally the antithesis of what I am. What can I say but that they are imbeciles? If they reach behind the curtain of wide-eyed innocence, they will see a core of iron, purified by the heat of battles and pain. But so many are deceived by her "weakness", her ideal of total and immediate pacifism. They never see her trap before they walk into it. What is the trap? It's simple, she has the love of the people. Need I say more?

"Of course, Miss Relena."

"Don't patronize me, Dorothy. I will not allow more people to die in meaningless wars."

Dorothy raised a brow at her emphatic tone. "I see. Since I was not at the Council meeting, what happened that I should know about, Miss Relena?"

Relena sighed, placing her pen on her desk absentmindedly. "I've convinced most of the representatives of the colonies to advocate some rather binding treaties for the immediate conversion of Mobile Dolls and Units into more constructive uses…thanks to Quatre. I don't know what I'd do without the support of Winner Corporations, Dorothy…"

"I'm sure you would have managed."

__

Quatre Rebaba Winner. Possibly the only sane man left on this world, definitely the most influential. He is the heir of Winner Corp., the largest steel and ore refining company in the galaxy. How far does his empire stretch? Lets say he could feed everyone on Earth for a standard year and still have enough money to buy the moons of Jupiter, then retire and live comfortably in one of his private resorts. Yet, he has never let his power corrupt him…through torture and war he has retained his innocence. It is strange really; how can it be said that one with the destruction of a colony on his hands can still be considered innocent?

"Perhaps, but Quatre has been a great help nonetheless. He has convinced most of the colonies to support the pacifism bill. Now the only ones we must convince are the former OZ members…" Dorothy raised her brow at the unspoken question, carefully brushing back a blonde lock of hair.

"Miss Relena, politically, I am your worst enemy. I have already denied any tie to you and have publicly opposed you in your venture towards total pacifism, giving me the freedom of movement in _both_ political circles. You must realize that if I were to retract that statement, it will severely restrict my ability to-"

"Dorothy, although your public opposition masks an inner kindness that assists me personally, it hurts the cause. The remainders of OZ look to you, Dorothy, the sole heir to Duke Dermail, champion of OZ in its prime. If you support us…if you support _me_, so will many of the former OZ affiliates. They are looking towards your actions to dictate their own, and if I have your support…"

Relena left the words trailing and Dorothy hesitated before nodding. "I see your point, Miss Relena, and will _consider_ it. I can promise nothing else."

"That's all I ask, Dorothy. That's all I _can _ask."

__

She already has Winner's support…she says I am the one that hinders her. Funny how good intentions turn out like this, is it not? Our goals are the same, yet I fight my own way, and through this fight, I lose more than I gain…but that is the way of this game. Sometimes the best of intentions turn out the worst of results. It is something I have learned to accept, but now I have realized this mistake, I wonder what I will do?

Alone Dorothy made her way out to the gardens, letting the quiet music of the lake and grass soothe her. It was her favorite place. Inside their mahogany dovecotes, the tiny white birds cooed softly hopping from branch to branch. Sometimes one would whimper piteously, rattling against the door. 

__

They want to be free, yet they are impeded by the cage that holds them. The cage was meant to protect them from rains and winds that could kill them, but they hate_ their enclosure…_

Dorothy put her hand against the door, slowly sliding it to touch the cool knobs of the dovecote door. The doves seemed to coo in excitement, ruffling their feathers as they hopped anxiously, barely avoiding colliding into one another.

__

All they need is a little help…

The door flung open and in a flurry of wings, a dozen doves took flight, soft feathers brushing against her face like a thousand promises. Dorothy smiled, closing her eyes.

__

Well Miss Relena, all you need is a little help. I'm giving you a chance, don't mess it up.

For a long time afterwards, Dorothy stood in the center of the garden next to an empty dovecote, her eyes still closed as contentment.

__

Maybe I'll visit Quatre tomorrow…

~Dorothy Catalonia

January 2 in the year of colony 195

Author's note: so that's that. What do u think? I dunno if she IS or IS NOT ooc, so tell me, k? J Luvs and kisses all around! r&r please!


End file.
